bigg_boss_13fandomcom-20200214-history
Mink Brar
|hometown = Frankfurt, Germany |occupation = Actress & Model |knownfor = Acting in Hum Aapke Dil Mein Rehte Hain. |spouse = |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 6 |Year = 2012 |TimesNominated = 2 |NominationsReceived = 4 |TimesSaved = |Currently = Evicted |Currently1 = Evicted |Place = 13th |Days = 62 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |FacebookUserName = MinkBrar }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 6. She appeared in many films and participated in Dancing Queen in 2009. Biography Mink was born on 4 November 1980 in Frankfurt, Germany to Punjabi parents who migrated from India to Germany. About her name, Mink says, "It's a very unique name. Mink is an animal that loves water and freedom, and is known for its precious fur."8 She was raised in Germany. Mink wanted to be a magistrate as a child. She got her education from Germany and completed a bachelor's degree. Career Veteran actor Dev Anand introduced Mink to the Indian film industry when she was 13. She made her debut in the Indian film industry with Dev Anand's Hindi film Pyaar Ka Tarana, which was released in September, 1993. She then appeared in several films like Jung (1996), Saat Rang Ke Sapne (1998), Yamraaj (1998), Hum Aapke Dil Mein Rehte Hain (1999), Ganga Ki Kasam (1999), Maa Kasam (1999), Jwalamukhi (2000), Ajnabee (2001), Zahreela (2001), Pitaah (2002), Chalo Ishq Ladaaye (2002), Border Hindustan Ka (2003), and Oops (2003). She also worked in some regional South Indian films, including a Telugu movie, Prematho Raa (2001) In 2006, Mink turned into a producer and started a production house called Bro and Sis Productions with her brother Punnu Brar. She said in an interview, "Be it films, serials or even event management, we are ready. Bro and Sis Productions will be a complete entertainment house." Their first major work was the movie Katputtli, which was released in August 2006, in which Mink played the lead role. The film, however, failed to do any good business. The production company is presently producing an untitled project. In February 1999, Mink made a special dance appearance for the song Jumbalakka in the Tamil film En Swasa Kaatre. Mink appeared in the music video Lal Garara, from the movie and album Badal, which was released in February, 2000.19 In August 2008, her production company released a music album, Ghonghat Mix, in which she acted in the music video, Mujhko Ranaji Maaf Karna. This music album was Bro and Sis Productions' second major work after the movie Katputtli. Mink said in an interview, "We were so exhausted after making Katputtli that we wanted to make something more enjoyable and easy to do." She participated in a dance reality TV show Dancing Queen for the TV channel Colors. The show went on air in December 2008. In March 2009, she appeared in Sarkaar Ki Duniya, an adventure reality show on Real, from where she was eliminated in the 17th week in June 2009. In February 2011, she appeared in sports entertainment reality game TV show, Zor Ka Jhatka - Total Wipeout, on Imagine TV which was hosted by Shahrukh Khan. The show was based on the American reality show Wipeout. She told IANS, "I lost six kilos while I was shooting for Zor Ka Jhatka. I got hurt, but I tried my level best to be in the competition". She next participated in a celebrity reality TV show Bigg Boss Season 6, entering the show in October 2012 as a wild card contestant. She said in an interview with PTI, "I am not here for getting a new platform because Bigg Boss is a show which can make somebody popular or destroy their image. I would not like to come out as an aggressive or a crazy person." She was voted out from the Bigg Boss house in December, 2012. Talking about her experience in the show, after her exit, she said in an interview with The Times of India, "It was a life time experience, it's a mixture of all good and bad and everything that even don't exits I would say." Player History - Bigg Boss Hindi 6) Nominations History Trivia References Category:1980 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 6 Contestants Category:Wild Card Contestants Category:Reality Show Contestants Category:Film Stars Category:Actresses Category:Models Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:13th Place